Thou shall not
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: IxE ficlets. No specific plot, but some romantic fluff type stuff. 10 short ficlets based on the Ten Commandments. Read and Review please. Rated T for sexual content.


Integra and Enrico fun. Mostly fluffy sort of romantic stuff. They are a bit out of character, but the thing is this pairing is supreamly out of character. Anyway, based off of the ten commandments. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

_**You shall have no other Gods but me. **_

"Integra," Enrico took her hands in his own and smirked at her. "You're the only one for me."

Integra watched him bend down and kiss the top of her hand like he would the pope. How sacrilegious. He moved from her hands and kissed her lips. Integra pulled back from her priestly lover.

"What about God?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he for you too?" Integra asked and looked at Enrico carefully. Integra wasn't so incredibly religious that she felt the need to talk about God, but he was a priest.

He was also sleeping with the enemy.

"He is…not. You are all I need," He leaned forward and kissed her once more. Integra took him back and thought about how she'd fucked up his life.

_**You shall not make for yourself any idol, nor bow down to it or worship it. **_

There was touching and moving. The moon shined into the room through the balcony doors. Integra could only hear his accent in the deep midnight that enveloped him. He was speaking.

"Integra…" he whispered and she felt herself blush at his words. Quiet proclamations of love and adoration. Never had she felt this strangeness in her soul. Her entire body ached with this love. It was the same love he gave to God. That same love had echoed in many a church. In many a confessional. The orphanage had been filled with it. His love for God above all things, because he lacked love in other places. He gave to a God who only took and now he was giving to her.

His face was buried in the side of her neck, where he slept. His blond hair all askew and on the pillow, in Integra's face. She watched the ceiling with interest. He slept quietly with his face buried in her neck and she blushed silently. She had done something sinful. She had taken love from God.

Enrico was worshiping her. She was a sin.

_**You shall not misuse the name of the Lord your God. **_

Integra was below him, she arched up against him and he moaned into her chest.

"Jesus, Jesus Christ…" he whispered and he came inside her. Integra screamed a climatic scream. The bed sheets were being squeezed to death by her long, thin fingers. Enrico's hands were in her hair, which was a mess in itself.

"Oh…God," she whispered and they laid in the sweat and wetness of their passion. They took deep breaths and Enrico rolled off of her and onto the bed. It's springs protested.

"That was amazing…" He whispered and his hands went behind his head.

It was in vain.

_**You shall remember and keep the Sabbath day holy. **_

Enrico and Integra sat in their hotel room watching a movie on the television. The day had been uneventful, but Enrico still felt as if he was forgetting something. He leaned against the headboard of the bed, Integra under his arm, nestled in that crook that God created for woman.

God.

"Oh no," Enrico said and sat up.

"What?" Integra demanded and looked at him, angry that he disturbed her resting.

"It was the Sabbath and I didn't go to church…" he said and looked frantic.

Integra's features softened and she went to the bedside table, finding the bible in it. She opened it and began reading aloud from it.

_**Respect your father and mother. **_

The glass shattered as it hit the wall. Integra flinched. Enrico yelled with rage.

"HOW DARE THEY!" he shouted and threw open the balcony doors. Integra sat quietly on the edge of the bed. She looked down at her cigar. It was burning away. She could think of nothing to say to her lover, who was so filled with hurt and pain. She looked up as he entered the room once more, calm now.

"My apologies," he said and bent down to her on his knee. He kissed her hand and she took a drag from her cigar.

"Care to explain, love?" she asked him and he looked up to her, that crazed look back in his eyes.

"My mother and father were in the lobby," he told her and his jaw clenched. "They abandoned me."

"You're doing it again," Integra said and stood to clean up the glass that he had thrown against a wall.

"Doing what? This is something I am very upset about. Those two people left me for nothing! They don't even care about me!"

"You've broken another commandment."

_**You must not kill. **_

Enrico flushed the toilet. The condom along with it. He watched a spiral of what could have been sink away. Her protestant ways were creeping into him. He would never had worn such a thing if she hadn't made him. Their relationship had become a series of protestant and catholic conflicts. How would a catholic properly make love? How would a protestant stop an unwanted pregnancy?

Missionary and condoms. Simple enough solutions for simple enough problems.

"What's wrong with you?" Integra asked, all tact.

"I'm killing babies," he said and she gave him a look. He returned it.

"They're not babies. They're protein," Integra said and she stubbed her cigar out. "You're not killing anything."

"It feels like something."

_**You must not commit adultery. **_

Adultery is the act of loving another in place of your married spouse. Enrico looked down at Integra and sighed. She was nestled carefully under the goose down comforter of the hotel bed. They had left the balcony doors open to cool the room in the hot summer night. He was leaning against the headboard, thinking about Integra and the church. Thinking about parts of his life that he would miss if he didn't have them anymore.

Anderson, the girls…Father Renaldo even. He would loose them for Integra. Did he want to commit that sin? Did her want to be adulterer with Integra? He was married to the church, but now, he felt as if he was married to Integra. She was all he needed and he sighed at this thought. He had already become an adulterer in his heart, why not everywhere else?

_**You must not steal. **_

Integra sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Enrico. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. She could smell him. The simple smell of his skin, mixed with the soap of his clothes. He could smell cigar smoke in her hair and on her clothes, mingled with another smell he could not place. He sighed and his lips left her skin.

He went to the door to leave.

"Enrico," she said and he turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"You've stolen my heart. You know that right?" She smirked her Hellsing smirk, passed down from Arthur.

"Yes, my lady. I do."

_**You must not give false evidence against your neighbor. **_

"What problem do you have with Alucard? He has done nothing to you. He speaks only in empty threats and riddles," Integra assured her lover as she lit a cigar. He glowered at her and she smirked. Enrico turned to her then and leaned toward her.

"That vampire is a murderer," he said.

"I know," Integra said in return.

"He loves you, you know," Enrico said, by way of jealousy.

Integra frowned. "He does not."

"He does," Enrico frowned and pointed to the door. "He loves you and he would do anything to have you."

Integra glared at him. Her lover.

"You should not tell lies about other people, Enrico," she told him as she took another drag of her cigar, but what scared her was that she wasn't sure if he was right or not.

_**You must not be envious of your neighbor's goods. You shall not be envious of his house nor his wife, nor anything that belongs to your neighbor. **_

Integra stood with the vampire in the hall. She was speaking to him. Enrico could not hear their words, but an anger swelled inside him like a crescendo. He moved back inside the hotel room to wait for her. For once he was early and she had brought that monster. He looked at her with always hungry eyes. Enrico wanted to gouge them out. How dare he look at something that was his? Integra was his.

The vampire was the only thing standing between him and his beautiful Integra. His lady. His love. That monster would never know love. He could never.

Integra was his. She was his.

When she entered he kissed her passionately and pushed her to the bed, without realizing he'd broken another one.


End file.
